


"Goddammit, Smee!"

by notsoGREP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Profanity, first fic, slightly fluffy, so I apologize if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoGREP/pseuds/notsoGREP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Meg wake up after a party involving lots of alcohol and, after letting Smee out before going shopping, stumble upon a pleasant surprise left by their cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goddammit, Smee!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo, this is my first fic on the site, and one of my first ever, so I'm sorry if it's shitty. Hope you like it, though! (Also, I have a tumblr if any of you ever want to talk! as of 12/16/2014 it's jingle--grumps)

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE--_ **

"Oh, shut the hell up, you bloody alarm clock," mumbled Gavin as he rolled over and felt around for the off button on his alarm. Groaning slightly, he sat up, yawned, and stretched, before looking to the side and seeing Meg still fast asleep. "Meg, you little potato, time to wake up." 

After a moment, Meg's eyes slowly blinked open. "But Gavin, it's Sunday, and I'm so fucking hungover," she whined in a low voice. She complained incoherently for another 10 seconds or so before she too sat up, the 10am sunlight filtering through their translucent white curtains hitting her bright red hair and making it practically shine. Meg eventually stood up off the bed and looked over at Gavin, who just then noticed that her glasses were situated haphazardly on her nose and a little bit of lipstick smeared to just above her chin. He tried to choke back a laugh but failed. Meg glared at him. 

"Fuck you, Gavin Free," she muttered. 

"Aw, I love you too." he replied in a very high-pitched and innocent-sounding voice, which made her snort. "Do you want to make breakfast, or do you want me to handle it?"

"Ugh, to be honest I'm just craving 45 donuts and a gallon of half-caf right now. Once we're a bit more coherent, can we head down to Dunkin Donuts?"

"Sure. Now that you mention Dunkin, I could probably go for some coffee and a muffin. One sec, let me clear all the shit away from the cat door, and then we'll get dressed and go."

* * *

 "Penny, we're hooome!" trilled Meg as she walked back into her house. Now that she'd had a bit of coffee she felt about 74,000,000x better. Penny the wiener dog immediately jolted awake from where she was sleeping and darted to the front door, sniffing urgently at the small bag full of human food that Meg clutched in her hand, and then some groceries that they'd picked up in Gavin's.

"Meg, I'm gonna go set this stuff down in the kitchen real quick. Oh, hi, Smee!" he said as he walked towards the kitchen, their cat weaving around his legs and purring loudly. He got on his back legs for a moment and headbutted Gavin's right leg. "Jeez, why are you being so friendly all of a sudden? ... And what's that smell?" he queried out loud as a terrible, almost rotting smell entered his nose the closer he came to the kitchen. He stepped into the dining room and noticed a little tuft of... tiny feathers?  He walked into the kitchen at last, and screamed. 

_**"GODDAMMIT, SMEE!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos if you enjoyed it; constructive criticism and nice comments are very much appreciated! c:


End file.
